Not Your Typical Love Story
by Alice.and.Jasper.Forever.123
Summary: Alice has been threw a lot so has Jasper can they help each other get back on thier feet. Summary sucks better then it sounds. ALL HUMAN Rated M for language, content and Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

*****A/N:So this is my first fanfic tell me if you think it is worth continuing and i also need a beta one who also has no problem with slash fanfics because I plan on writing a few of thoughs. So I hope you like this and this is only the intro, the chapters will get much longer this is just to see if I should keep going with this story.**

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TWILIGHT!

Not Your Typical Love Story

Chapter 1: The Intro

(Alice POV)

I sat on the big black couch in the therapist office, the therapist was sitting across from me in a large matching black arm chair holding a pad of paper and pen.

"Alice, do you want to talk today?"She asked . I just looked at her then turned my head to look out the office window, I was in no mood to talk, let alone talk to somebody I barely knew. It was all _his _fault that I'm here now, all his fault that my life is in runes. It all his fault that my once long beautiful brown hair is now a short uneven mess called hair that sits on my head.

"Alight well when your ready to talk that's fine." She said sitting back against the chair placing the note pad on her lap. We spent all of therapy like this, not once did she push me to talk. She just sat there patiently.

When the nurse came to bring me to my room we pasted the front entrance where they were bringing in a man with honey blond hair, he was flying all over the place trying to fight the nurse's off, he lost because they gave him a sedative knocking him out cold. Oh the things you see when your in a mental institution.

Last week they brought in a lady who carried a doll and threw a fit any time some tried to take her 'baby' away from her. Apparently she lost her child in a freak accident and she went crazy, thinking her other child's doll was her baby.

Tailing in after the blond hair man was a man with cooper like hair, he started talking to the head doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen is a nice man, never pushes people, always tries to understand them and never judges people. Then I saw the two hug. What? They must be related or something, but one Carlisle had blond hair and this other guy almost like a cooper color. Is he a friend? I shook the curiosity off and just continued on my way back to my room, I'm sure I would here something about it soon.

My room was a pale gray color with all white linen, due to my circumstances I wasn't aloud anything that could be used as some sort of 'weapon' so my room was empty aside from the small dresser that held what little clothing I was aloud in here, I mostly wore sweats and a sweater with a hood to hide my hair and face. And the bed side table that held my hair brush, toothbrush and toothpaste.

As usual when I get back from therapy I go sit on my bed and stare out the window, I'm aloud to be out in the rec room but there are to many people in there, so I stay in here. Sometime a nurse will come in with a sketch pad and some sketching pencil's for me, and will stay in here with me while I draw. My drawings are usually pretty disturbing, with some dark theme to it but she doesn't care she says it helps me get my feelings out. She doesn't allow me to keep drawings because I could use it to cut myself, but tells me she will keep theme stored for me.

When supper roll's around and the nurse comes to get me I pull my hood up and bow my head so that no one can see my face. I grab my food and sit off in the corner away from everyone. I eat quickly so that I can leave and go back to my room. A nurse escorts me, as I am passing the empty room beside my room I notice that it is no longer empty, there is the honey blond haired man lying the bed still unconscious, his wrist are bound to the bed. I stop walking to get a better look at the man but my nurse tells me to keep going. Taking one last glance at him I keep walking the short few step its take to get to my room. The nurse leaves me and I crawl under the covers of my bed, I'm not tired, but I close my eyes to think. Suddenly images are racing past my eye's as I remember the night I that ended me up in here.

-flash back-

"Will you be coming to mom and dad's dinner party this Saturday?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, good we haven't seen you in while, we were all starting to worry about you." Emmett says there is a short pause, "will _he_ becoming with you?" he says threw clenched teeth and I hesitate to answer.

"Em, are you ready were leaving now!" I hear someone call, "Yeah be right there." Emmett calls back, "well little sis, I've got to go but I am looking forward to seeing you Saturday."

"Good-bye Emmett, I love you no matter what." I don't give him time to respond back before I hang up the phone. I leave the phone on the living room table and head for the bathroom, I start the bath and remove all my clothes, in the mirror I can see all the bruises and scars particularly the ones on my face, I take my time looking at each one, each and every single scar and bruise _he _has given me, then step into the bath with the razor blade in hand. I start by making a long gash across my left wrist then make a long gash across my right wrist I watch as the blood turns the water pink to red and watch as the water gets darker and darker and soon my eyes feel heavy and it's hard to keep them open, I don't fight it. I'm almost completely out when suddenly feel my body being jolted, I open my eyes slightly everything is blurry and there is a man I do not recognize carrying me and then he put's me down on to a table of some sort then I realize what is happening and who he is. He fucking paramedic, then I see Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie standing in a corner, I can see the tears trailing down my big brothers face as Rosalie rubs his back soothing him. But soon I am being wheeled out to the ambulance to be raced to the hospital.

-End flash back-

I open my eyes and shoot up into a sitting position gasping for air as I remember the dream I just had about the night I tried to kill myself, it feels like it was just yesterday that I tried to kill my self, but it wasn't yesterday it was a month and a half ago, the cut's on my wrist are still healing.

After calming down I look out the window and see that it's already dark, the nurse will be coming around soon to give us all our med's, no sooner that I think it, I hear a knock and the door open's she brings in the cart with all our med's labeled and a water pitcher with paper cups. She hands me my med's and water and watches me to make sure I swallow them. After she leaves I decide to go to sleep. I shale off the feeling I had from the dream and close my eyes to let the sleep take me.

"FUCK YOU!"

**Hope you liked it please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**I know it has been a long, long time since I updated but finally it's here.**

**I do not own twilight.**

(Alice POV)

"FUCK YOU!" I awoke to someone yelling and screaming.

"LET. ME. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF . THESE. THINGS!" I could here metal hitting metal and screaming and it was all coming from the room next to mine. I looked out the window it was pitch black outside. Great it was probably like two or three in the morning. I sat up in my bed I wondered how long it would be before they sedated him again. Not two minutes after I thought it, the room next to me went quite. I lie back down and hope that sleep will soon over come me, but my hopes are crushed when I hear a loud pounding coming from the wall behind me. I thought they sedated him? I try to ignore the pounding that's coming from the other side of the wall and gets some sleep, but it was useless and soon I can here other patients starting to act up due to all the noise that was coming from the room next to mine.

After about an hour of screaming, pounding and all sorts of other noises the nurses and doctors finally got everything under control and its not long before I finally fall asleep from pure exhaustion.

When I wake up I can here metal banging against metal... again, in the room next to mine. What really fucking sucked was that I wasn't allowed to leave my room by myself yet, so I was going to have to suffer through this god damn clanking for god only knows how long.

Its not long before I feel like ripping my hair out of my head, so I smack the wall to the room next me. Next thing I know the clanking gets louder, and louder and I'm tearing at my hair trying to make the noise stop. I haven't had much sleep in the last couple of months and this noise is driving me to the breaking point. I ripe my covers off my body and slam my feet on the carpeted ground and storm my way to over the wall and kick it with all my might over and over again, I can feel a searing pain in my foot but I'm so frustrated and angry and tired that I don't really care about the pain.

Next thing I know I'm being pulled away from the wall and they are pulling me towards the bed, I fight against them; kicking and screaming but their are to many of them, still kicking and flailing my arms all over the place they sedate me, and it's not long before the darkness is pulling me under.

When I wake up again my hands and feet are bound to the bed, and my right foot is killing me, I lift my head slightly and look down at my foot. It's bandage, and I can feel my toes are bandage around each other for support, I can see a little purple peeking out from under the gauze and medical tape. Knowing there is nothing I can do since my hands and feet are chained to my bed, I just lie there and think...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ally?" James called out, "Ally, you home?"

"Yeah, I'm out on the deck." A moment later I feel James' warm arms wrap around my small waist as he rest his chine on my shoulder. "How was your day babe?" He asks before peppery my neck with light kisses, I melt into embrace, and feel his strong body pressed to my small frame, knowing he'll always be there for me, that he'll always protect me.

"It was good, how was yours?" I turn around so that I am facing him and I wrap my arms around him.

"It was long," James said before leaning down to kiss me tenderly on the lips. I stand on the tips of my toes and move my arms to around his neck, pulling him in for a another kiss. I feel his arms tighten around my waist and we stay like this for long time. Giving him one last kiss we break away and walk hand in hand back into the apartment.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I felt a tear slide down my face, we had been so happy, but after James was laid off things started to get ugly, he started drinking all the time and he was not a nice drunk to say the least. When we would go out somewhere he would bark at anyone who even looked at my the wrong way, and soon he started hitting me when he got angry or upset, he made me his human punching bag, but the worse was yet to come.

One night I had been at home making supper waiting for James to get home from a job interview. He barged through the door in a raging fit causing me to jump and drop the plate I had been holding. He stormed into the kitchen grabbed a pair of scissors and pulled me by my hair to the bath room ignoring my cries and he pushed me down on the ledge of the bath tub, he took the scissors and started cutting off large chunks of my hair, my tears were streaming down my face, I didn't understand what I had done to upset him, why was he cutting off my hair.

When James was done with my hair he he grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet and spun me around to face the mirror. It was messy and uneven and it was short...really short. I let more tears fall as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, how could he do this to me, he was suppose to love me.

"What do you think Ally, do you like your knew hair cut, I think it suites you." He spit threw his teeth and I could smell the alcohol in his breath, it was clear that he was drunk.

He pulled me by my arm in the bedroom and took all my clothes off then his. He crushed his lips to mine before pushing me onto the bed. He kissed me again while grinding into me. He spread my legs and pushed in, hard and rough. He didn't give a fuck if he was hurting me. I had to close my eye and bite my lip to keep from crying. I felt his body tense and then a warm liquid fill me. He pulled out of me and collapsed beside me.

I waited till i knew he was really out then I slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the shower onto hot and step into the hot water, I scrubbed at my skin so hard it was turning red, I felt so disgusting how had I ended up like this, I used to be so happy, now look at me, I'm letting the man who was suppose to love me use me for sex when ever he wants and personal punching bag. I let the tears fall, I sank to the floor of the shower and cried so hard, I cried until I felt the water go cold.

**What did you think, I know it's short but I decided to focus on some of Alice's past in this chapter. I think next chapter will be in Jasper's POV let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**Please review and I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I hope sometime soon, all depends on how the creative juices are flowin.**


End file.
